


【德哈】陪床

by yixun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 12:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20257849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yixun/pseuds/yixun





	【德哈】陪床

哈利正举着手机躺在病床上打游戏，勇者刚打进高塔的最后一关，他手里的手机就突然被人拿开。

“嘿！我快赢了！”

哈利抬起身子就要去抢，又被那人一把按回到床上。

“你已经玩了一个晚上，该睡觉了。”

德拉科·马尔福关上游戏，把他的手揣进自己的裤兜里。他解开治疗师的外袍，一屁股坐进病床边的椅子上。

“大英雄，睡你的觉吧，今晚我陪床。”

“你？”哈利惊讶地瞪着德拉科，“你为什么要来给我陪床？”

“因为我是你的主治治疗师。”德拉科没好气地翻个白眼，“而且你的老友赫敏·格兰杰千里迢迢从法律执行司办公室里打电话给我，要求我帮她顶一晚上。”德拉科脱下外袍丢到一边，再解开里面白色衬衫最上方的扣子，“我一个小治疗师，不敢不从。”

“勉强就别来了，我又不是第一次住院，一晚上没人陪也没问题。”哈利把自己塞进被窝，嘟囔了一句。

德拉科解袖扣的动作卡在中途，他什么话也没说，直接伸手戳了一下哈利被子下面的大腿。

“嗷呜！痛！”哈利大叫起来，差点没痛地摔下床。

“中了这么严重的恶咒还在那里逞强。”德拉科冷笑一声，“把我赶走了小心没被黑巫师弄死反而被尿憋死在圣芒戈里。”

“你现在怎么这么恶心？”哈利嫌弃地看着德拉科，“你那点贵族气质呢？要是没了，你可就只剩下秃头这一个特点。”

“我连尸体都解剖过，还在乎这点东西？”德拉科不屑地从椅子上站起来，拔出魔杖施了一个变形咒，把椅子变成一张狭窄的小床，刚刚好塞在病房的角落里。

“闭嘴吧疤头，你一个病人可以睡到中午，我可是要早起查房的。”

哈利躺了一天毫无睡意，他平躺在病床上，因为腿伤不方便翻身，难受的只能动动上半身。衣服和床单之间的布料，发出摩挲声沙沙作响。

他扭头看看躺在小床上的德拉科，那人正背对着他侧躺在床上，不知道有没有睡着。

“你睡了吗？”哈利小声开口，试探地问了一句。

过了好一会儿，德拉科的声音才在黑漆漆的病房里响起：“睡不着的话可以去走廊上给值班的护士们跳支舞。”他翻身过来看着哈利，声音清朗，听起来非常清醒，“腿疼的话我可以帮你念个塔朗泰舞。”

哈利安静了几秒，随后语气微弱地开口说：“我想上厕所……”

小床上的金发男人身形一顿，最后还是皱着眉爬起来，走到哈利的床边，从床底下抽出尿壶。

“我不用尿壶！”哈利立刻喊起来，“丢人！”

“啧。”德拉科不耐烦地把尿壶丢回去，转身就要回去躺下，“那你就憋死在这里吧，明早我帮你开死亡证明。”

“你也不想碰我用过的尿壶吧！”哈利连忙拉住他的袖子，“带我去厕所！”

虽然德拉科觉得这头上还翘着一根卷毛的男人在故意找麻烦，但他说的不无道理。德拉科拔出魔杖，想对哈利念一个漂浮咒。

“也不要对我念咒语！”哈利再次阻止他，“万一和我身上还没清除干净的恶咒起反应呢？“哈利的表情无辜，在黑夜里看起来非常正直，“我能走，你扶我一把就好了。”

咬着牙忍了半分钟，德拉科认命地放下魔杖，掀开哈利身上的被子。他弯下腰，正准备扶哈利坐起来时，突然福至心灵。德拉科手里的方向突然一变，改而一手托住哈利的肩膀，一手托住他的大腿——

一下子把哈利公主抱了起来。

哈利惊吓得叫起来：“你干什么？！”

“你不就是想让我服务你吗？”德拉科坏笑，“直接给你升级成最贴身的服务，不满意吗？”

“快放我下来！”哈利窘迫地挣扎着，“被人看见了我还要不要脸？！”

“这个点走廊上没人。”德拉科眼中闪着戏谑的光芒，“放你下来也可以。”

他两手突然一松，吓得哈利以为自己要摔下去，立刻紧紧抱住他的脖子。可谁知德拉科又马上用力，稳稳当当地再次抱住他。

“你看，是你不肯下来的。”

哈利愤愤地瞪了他一眼，没有继续挣扎：“快去厕所！憋死我了！”

德拉科轻笑一声，没有继续戏弄哈利，而是抱着他向外面的厕所走去。

深夜的厕所里一个人也没有，德拉科锁上隔间的门，把哈利放在地上。

“你力气怎么这么大？”哈利有些惊讶地嘟哝道。

“我上个月还帮一个巨人做了手术，就算有魔咒，治疗师也有需要出力的地方。”德拉科抬头想了想，“我记得你知道这件事，你不是刚好来复诊吗？还问我衣服上为什么有一股味道。”德拉科说完又想了一下，“来复诊是因为上上个月受了伤……波特你是不是在暗恋哪个护士？我怎么觉得每个月都能看到你？”

“呸！”哈利双手扶着墙，撑在马桶前面，“我是因为太出名， 永远都被派到最危险的任务……”

“啧，魔法部那帮没良心的老不死。”德拉科站在哈利身后，背对着他，但双手还扶着他的腰以防哈利摔跤，“所以我远离了，就你这种蠢蛋还老老实实地给这帮黑心鬼打工。”

过了好一会，德拉科既没听到哈利回嘴，也没听到水声。他好奇地回头，却发现哈利双手还撑在墙上，尴尬地看着他：“我腿没力，一手撑不住……”

“哦？”德拉科勾起嘴角，靠近哈利背后，挨在他的耳边低声说：“又要我的贴身服务？”

“不是……你托一下我……”哈利被德拉科的气息弄得有些热，耳根禁不住微微发红。

“我当了你这么久的主治治疗师，你身上还有哪里我没见过的。”德拉科紧贴在哈利的背后，一手揽住他的腰，一手向下探去，“有一次你昏迷了没醒，裤子还是我帮你换的……”

“等，等一下……”哈利见德拉科的手已经摸到他的裤腰边缘，脸顿时红的仿佛快要燃烧起来一般。可是他一放手就会摔跤，一动也动不了，只能站在那里任由德拉科戏弄，“我认输……快放手吧……”

“我可是认真的。”德拉科低哑的笑声响起，“你要相信我的服务。”

他缓缓拉下哈利的裤子，包括他的内裤。松紧带的病服裤腰卡在大腿根部，凉飕飕的屁股让哈利紧张地闭起双眼。可就算哈利不睁眼，下身赤裸裸地呈现在德拉科眼前这件事，光凭想象都能让他连脖子都红透了。

“放松点。”德拉科修长的手指托起他缩成一团的阴茎对准马桶，“这个不需要我教你了吧？”

此刻已经羞的犹如一只煮熟的虾一般的哈利身体弓在那里，他深深埋着头，几乎整个人都窝在德拉科的怀里，以一种极度羞耻的姿势被德拉科抱住：“我尿……尿不出来……”

“啧。”德拉科责怪地哼了一声，语气里却含着无尽的笑意，“怎么跟个小孩一样。”

他贴在哈利耳边，小声地吹起口哨，“果然连这个都要我帮你。”

德拉科的口哨在耳边响着，逗得哈利连话都说不出来。可膀胱确实涨得快要爆炸，他缩着脖子，依然紧紧闭着眼睛，试图集中注意力让自己屏蔽背后那个讨厌的人。

过了很久，水声才终于在寂静的厕所里响起。德拉科偷偷勾起嘴角，倒是没说话，一直安静地等到哈利解决完，才抖抖他的阴茎，在他耳边说：“真乖。”

“你给我闭嘴……”最羞耻的事情都做了，哈利彻底自暴自弃。他终于睁开眼睛，回头狠狠地瞪住德拉科，“可以回去了吧？”

“那这个小家伙怎么办？”趁哈利不注意的时候，德拉科手里早改成了握着的姿势。他捏了捏哈利解决完燃眉之急后就立刻老老实实表达本性的阴茎。“它看起来很急切。”

“操！”哈利立刻臊地移开视线，“这是正常反应。”

“这当然，麻瓜的医学院我也是上了的。”德拉科低头打量了一眼，笑起来，“倒是可以叫它一声大家伙。”

他嘴里说着，手里的动作随即动了起来。德拉科轻轻用力，拉下阴茎的外皮，龟头突然彻底暴露在深夜的冷空气中。哈利被刺激的忍不住轻呼一声，整个人的身子软在德拉科怀里。他一连串的出任务外加受重伤，已经很久都没有自己解决过。第一次被外人所碰触的刺激，完完全全激发出他男人的本性，已经完全顾不上任何其他事情，彻底地沉溺在欲望里。

“腿疼吗？”德拉科轻声问道。哈利安静地摇摇头，不肯说话，但态度已经表达得非常明确。德拉科嘴角勾起，低头亲亲哈利的耳垂，手里的动作越来越快。他靠在厕所门板上，微微弯曲着膝盖，让哈利半坐在自己怀中，以免受伤的腿部受力。空出来的另一只手则探入哈利的病号服底下，缓缓向上抚摸，最后停在哈利的胸前，轻捏着他的乳头。

“嗯……”哈利的下巴舒服的高高扬起，头歪靠在德拉科的肩膀上，“手法这么熟练，唔……一看就是万年没人要的讨厌鬼。”

“啧。”德拉科掐住哈利的下巴，让他向自己转过来，“该闭嘴的人应该是你。”

他故意另一只手里用力，然后在哈利的呻吟即将呼之欲出的那一刻，低头堵住了哈利的嘴。

哈利最后射在马桶里，情潮过后的慵懒让他懒得挪动，软踏踏地靠在德拉科身上。

“你硬了。”

哈利顶顶臀部，感受到屁股后那硬硬的凸起，“似乎也是个大家伙。”

“当然。”德拉科抱住哈利的腰，抽出隔间里的纸巾帮他清理，“比你的大。”

“幼稚鬼，这也要比。”哈利依然瞥了他一眼，“不需要帮你解决吗？”

德拉科拽起哈利的裤子，把纸巾丢进马桶，按下冲水键。

“你的腿会受不了。”他不容哈利反对，再次一把抱起哈利，走出隔间。

回到病房里再各自躺到自己的床上后，哈利的脑子终于清醒过来，脸“嘭”的一下红的彻彻底底。

他捂住脸，透过指间偷偷地瞧了眼躺在小床上的德拉科，对方依然是背对着他的姿势，但一看就知道还清醒着。

“你……要不要睡到我这里来？”

哈利轻声开口，拍了拍自己的床铺。

黑暗中安静片刻，德拉科才缓缓转过身，声音在病房里响起：“你还生着病，我可不是禽兽。”

“你满脑子的废料都在想什么？”哈利瞪着眼，“那张小床一看就知道不舒服，你一个娇生惯养的大少爷怎么可能睡得着？”哈利再次拍了拍自己的床铺，“托你的福，给我特批的的VIP病床睡两个人绰绰有余。”

被哈利说中了心思，德拉科犹豫了几秒就果断地从小床上翻身而起，爬上哈利的床。可两个人躺在同一张床上的气氛更是微妙，就连身体都无法放松。哈利睁大了眼睛瞪了一会儿天花板，再缓缓地转头看向一直僵硬着身体平躺在他身边的德拉科，向他挪了挪身子。

“要不……我还是帮你解决一下？”哈利一手试探地摸上德拉科的腰，“我也单身了这么多年，技术也还可以。”

“啧，波特，你这个嘴怎么这么欠操？”德拉科猛地翻身压在哈利身上，恶狠狠地吻住他。

可这枚悠长而激烈的亲吻结束后，德拉科没有继续，而是抓住哈利已经钻进他裤子的手，拔出来压在自己胸前，紧紧地抱住他躺回到被窝里。

“我明天真的要早起查房，给我睡觉！”

哈利被德拉科下身硌得难受，他偷偷蹭了一下，屁股就被德拉科压住不让动。

“信不信等你出院了我让你这辈子都后悔出院？”德拉科用力地捏了把哈利的屁股。

哈利立刻停下，一动不动地乖乖躺在德拉科的怀里，可嘴上还是忍不住。

“……好期待哦。”

——FIN——


End file.
